


Raindrops and Two Men

by beyuhnini



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: "Late", "bored whip", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot, Umbrellas
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyuhnini/pseuds/beyuhnini
Summary: "Sana pala test na lang ako para bumagsak ka rin sa akin." All Basilio could do was furrow his eyebrows with a scrunched face."Sasaluhin naman kita!""Banat mo ba kay Paulita iyan?""Slight.""Huwag mo na gamitin, baka basted-in ka lang." Basilio rolled his eyes.
Relationships: Basilio/Isagani (Noli Me Tangere & Related Works)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Raindrops and Two Men

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the rainy season whips I've written because our course really took forever to finish. I hope you enjoy reading this aaAaAHhhh <333

With the gloomy afternoon, as the branches of the trees let themselves be swayed by the wintry air. Basilio decided to stay in the university's library while letting the rain subside, studying his lectures and lessons so as to not waste any precious time staring into the vast distances. It was noticeable that the rain was just getting worse and it was getting late. Basilio muttered a curse under his breath due to his misfortunes. Why didn't he bring an umbrella when he already noticed that gray clouds reigned the sky that morning? He fixed his things and exited the library while thinking of different ways on how he will go to his dormitory.

When he walked the lonely hallway, a figure all to familiar to him was on the other side, he paced quickly having in mind that the figure what caught his eyesight was his friend, best friend, Isagani Florentino. True enough that when the figure stopped and glanced at his back, the orbs of the two men met. Basilio felt delight in him especially when Isagani plastered a smile.

"Hulaan ko," the latter started and waited for the former to be beside him. "Naiwan mo yung payong mo, no?" Basilio let out a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. Isagani laughed and wrapped his arm around Basilio's shoulder.

"Masyado ka kasing balisa," Isagani quipped in which Basilio replied with a sigh.

"Ginagawa ko naman yung makakaya ko, pero bakit..."

"Bumagsak ka?" Isagani asked with wide eyes. He knew his friend is intelligent and even industrious in studying his lessons. It was an utter shock that he could even fail his examinations when he always put information near his heart.

Basilio just nodded his head.

"Sana pala test na lang ako para bumagsak ka rin sa akin." All Basilio could do was furrow his eyebrows with a scrunched face.

"Sasaluhin naman kita!"

"Banat mo ba kay Paulita iyan?"

"Slight."

"Huwag mo na gamitin, baka basted-in ka lang." Basilio rolled his eyes. "Para bumagsak ka sa akin," he mimicked using Isagani's voice. "Kadiri! Yuck!"

"Yan Ung Crush Ko!" Isagani grinned.

"Isagani, no."

"Isagani, yes." He even inched his face closer to Basilio until their cheeks touch if the latter turned his head, there is actually a high rate that their lips would meet.

"Papaulan na nga lang ako." Basilio lightly pushed Isagani so as to get away from his hold and quickened his pace. His sudden irritation was even unbeknowst to him. He can't understand his feelings. And, indeed, it was his lucky day (noting the sarcasm) his sudden clumsy hands dropped his books.

"Ay! Nahulog..." he even heard Isagani mentioned. "...ako sa'yo!"

"Tangina."

"Akala-ko-ekaw ay-aken." When did Isagani learn how to blurt out these puns? It was as if the man he was conversing with isn't his all too poetic best friend but a different man trapped inside his body.

"Bilis na, ihahatid na kita," Isagani stated which Basilio didn't discern. He swore to himself that Isagani would blurt out another pun. "Ihahatid na kita sa puso ko, boom!" Just as what he was thinking! "Tayo na lang dalawa! Tayo na lang magsama!" Isagani sang as Basilio cringed at the thought of his friend actually using such words to woo Paulita, if he was present by that moment, he'd probably suffer the secondhand embarassment. Basilio would rather have the flowery and sweet words coming from the poetic lips of Isagani compared to how he speaks as of the present.

Is Isagani sick? Basilio asked himself and it was as if a light bulbed tinged in his head. What if Isagani was indeed sick and this is how he usually acts? That could explain Isagani's disapproval of Basilio visiting him to give some medical advice or what-so's during those times. Isagani seems like a drunk man to be honest.

Cute.

"Hoy, Basilio! Sana pala test na lang talaga ako, ano?" Basilio just granted him a smiling look. Maybe everything would be just fine if he loosens up, Isagani won't probably remember anyway.

"Para sagutin din kita?" The latter was dumbfounded hearing those words from Basilio, especially when he had with him a charming smile, his 'maka-fall smile' some even say. For Basilio rarely smiles! With all the misfortunes of their family, only Juli, his girlfriend, sees the genuine smiles of a Basilio.

"Hoy, you're so adorable! Alam mo ba 'yon?" Isagani asked and squished Basilio's cheeks.

"Alam ko. Ikaw? Alam mo ba na mas-cute ka?" Basilio replied that made Isagani turn his head to the other side as he felt his whole face turn red and felt the heat. They stayed silent for a good few seconds before Isagani spoke.

"Teka lang, kinikilig ako." Basilio heartily laughed at Isagani's comment and clung on his arm. He did miss being foolish along with his best friend, pulling pranks on each other. Ah! The good old days.

"Grabe, na-miss ko 'to," Basilio thought out loud which made him widen his eyes in surprise. He wasn't suppose to say that. What was he doing?

"Ako rin."

"Pero mas-miss kita."

"Ay! Miss mo lang ako."

"Bakit love mo na ba ako?"

"Slight."

"Edi love na rin kita."

"Guard!" Isagani shouted that made Basilio jump at his friend to cover his mouth. The former was pushing Basilio away from him as he struggled to continue what he is to exclaim, "May pa-fall dito oh!"

They carried on teasing each other until they reached the university gates. Some students glanced their way but the two men didn't mind them as if they have their own world in which only the two of them exists.

"Gusto mong lakarin na lang natin hanggang sa dorm?" Basilio shrugged his shoulder, afraid to utter a decision even he denies the reason to himself. Yes, he wanted to prolong the moment, he wanted to walk the dark gloomy streets of Manila with Isagani, he swore he wanted the world to stop right then and there. If only he could, he would have done everything.

"Okay lang?" Basilio glanced at Isagani. Wow! Did he just space out thinking how he wanted to stop the world?

"Okay lang," he replied as Isagani plastered a smile that is all too endearing. Ang cute! Basilio quipped in his head. He hinted that Isagani might go cocky with it if he didn't stop himself from doing so. They carried on walking in silence for the first few seconds until Basilio decided to bring up a topic.

"Magkwento ka nga," he stated as he kicked the little pebble on the cemented floor. Isagani placed his left hand inside his pocket as he held the umbrella tightly on the other. Basilio felt Isagani turn his gaze at his way and he felt his face reddened, a tad bit nervous that the latter might know his thoughts.

Isagani enthusiastically beamed and started speaking about his day, literally starting with the moment he opened his eyes in that morning. Basilio was intently listening for the first part but actually lost his light when they reached the topic about Paulita Gomez.

Basilio hated to admit to himself that the delight he was feeling minutes passed suddenly bursted and became thin air. His mind wandered and refused to take in the different praises that Isagani had for Paulita and how that completed his day yada yada. He had his eyes fixed on the little raindrops falling into small puddles. He hears Isagani's voice but what he was stating was all muffled up. He suddenly was... What? Disappointed? He sighed when he saw the dormitory. Guess he didn't end the day right?

Or so he thought.

"Pero alam mo ba, Basi?" Isagani asked and slightly bumped his body.

"Ano?" Basilio faked a smile and observed Isagani's expression.

"Nung nakita kita na palabas ng library, iyon yung pinakamagandang nangyari ngayon." Basilio once again looked away and bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling. He wasn't feeling sure if he was happy or jittery, but a thing was certain, butterflies seemed to be in his stomach fluttering and tickling his insides in all different aspects.

"Ewan ko, tuwang tuwa ako lalo na nang patulan mo pa mga pinagsasabi ko kanina. Sobra kong na-appreciate? Parang gano'n na hindi gano'n. Pero 'yon. Na-gets mo ba?" He chuckled after. "Paano ba toh sabihin? Natutuwa ako sa presensiya mo, iba do'n sa tuwa na nararamdaman ko kapag andiyan si Paulita, tipong higit pa roon sa sinasabi ko. Hindi pa nga makukumpara kung tutuusin eh."

Will he continue to deny it to himself? Basilio felt his phone buzzed from his pocket but he ignored it as Isagani carried on listing things on how precious Basilio is. He was torn between cringing and being touched for his initial reaction. It was unusual for him to hear such words from his best friend, their love language was insulting each other less on complimenting each other.

Basilio appreciated both.

"Basta mahal na mahal kita, Basilio," Isagani frustratingly said, his back facing Basilio.

"Ako rin," Basilio whispered in a soft voice, not letting Isagani hear him but he wouldn't care if he does.

May magagawa pa ba siya? Wala na! Wala!

Isagani's mood changed in a snap and now, he was beaming widely at Basilio. The latter wasn't weirded out, he could record Isagani, but he decided to just remember that memory. It is unlikely that he would forget it.

"Anyways, hinahanap na ako ni Tito. Nahatid na rin naman na ketah!" Isagani said and winked at Basilio, while doing a finger heart on his right hand. "Babush! Ingat sa pag-akyat sa hagdan, huwag papahulog..." Isagani trailed and Basilio shook his head.

"Sa'yo lang ako papahulog."

"Ayie! Amputa, kinikilig ako. Pa-fall talaga! Kainis. Bye na nga talaga." Basilio chuckled and stayed in front of the dormitory's entrance until Isagani was out of sight. He fished out his phone and was surprised to see multiple missed calls and texts from Juli, and a missed call and text from an unknown number.

With furrowed brows, he opened the latter.

From: Unknown number  
Hello, Basilio! This is Paulita. I got your number since Julianna gave it to me. I just want to say that Tito Florentino was worried sick of where Isagani is. I have no slight idea and I hope he's with you. Tell him, Tito Florentino is looking for him.

Basilio typed his reply.

To: Paulita Gomez  
Hello, Paulita. Isagani was with me few minutes ago, he was well and is on his way home.

He sent it and seconds after recieved a reply from Paulita.

From: Paulita Gomez  
Thank you for replying! Medyo nalito lang na walang sakit si Isagani. Tito Florentino kept on persisting that he was sick kasi, but anyways, thank you for giving me a heads up!

To: Paulita

You're welcome.

Basilio went inside the dormitory and opened Juli's messages.

From: Juli  
Walanghiya ka!

Hoy!

Baka gusto mong sagutin mga tawag ko.

Basilio

Basilio

Basilio

Alam kong kasama mo si Isagani.

mANIWALA KA SA LAHAT NG SASABIHIN NIYA

KASI MAY SAKIT SIYA

WALANG FILTER BIBIG NIYA

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Hindi pa ba kayo nag-aminan?

Alam ko naman na mahal mo ako pero masmahal mo si Isagani.

Hindi pa ba tayo magb-break???

BASILIO

SAGOT

To: Juli  
K.

From: Juli  
K ano? Kayo na?

Basilio shrugged his shoulder and shook his head with a smile slowly curving on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so bored at our Organization and Management course, and courtesy to my seatmate, who frustrated me with some of the corny puns found in this work, she kept this work alive. I hope 'di siya mabilaukan charot HAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
